A SHAMELESS ATTRACTION
by Laizden
Summary: RikuXSora LeonXCloud, How do you tell your bestfriend your in love with him? How do you tell your friends or your parents? Riku and Sora always seem to get in over their heads.
1. Rain, bordom, and movies

**Laizden: Hello Hello! Hehe this is my first fic so please bear with me.**

**Anyway Disclaimers and all that jazz starting…. Now.**

**Laizden in no way owns or has any rights to the copyrighted and claimed charters, places, or activities in this story. Really wish I did because then maybe I wouldn't be such a sad person. ;;.**

**Anyway hope this story doesn't make your eyes bleed or anything and if it does… you can take it up with my lawyer!**

**Swarms of Lawyers surround Laizden **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Rain…"**

**A heavy sigh escaped the lips of Sora as he watches as the droplets of water pleat the window. It had been raining for three days straight and it was driving him insane. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his light blue pajamas this morning.**

"**I want it to just stop… I mean I don't want to spend my whole break in side."**

**He stood up with a frustrated groan and ran a tan hand through his messy brown hair and walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked around and noted that his mother had already left for work and that he was going to have to make is own breakfast… again.**

"**Gee thanks mom." He said as he rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a box of eggs. "It's not like I don't love having eggs everyday. Nope not at all." Sighing he turned on the burner on his stove, which already had a frying pan on it, and cracked a few eggs into the pan. **

**When did life become so… repetitive." As he mulled over this thought he looked to the kitchen window willing it with all his might for it to stop. "Damn… I swear Riku and Kairi better be just as bored or I'm gonna flip." **

**At the same time at Riku's house**

"**AHHHCHU" the silvered hair boy sneezed as he walked into his living room from the bathroom. "Damn I hate this…." He groaned as he turned on the TV and flipped through the seeming endless amount of crap that was on for what seemed to be the millionth time this week. "Crap… boring… seen it." This was his chant as the channels flicked from one to the other. **

**He closed his eyes and continued to press the channel button not even caring what was on. He just wanted to do something, anything, to pass the time. Running his fingers through his long hair and smiling at how perfect it was. If it was one thing that Riku was proud of it was his hair. **

**After he was done admiring himself, like fifteen minutes later, he sat up and gave a small yawn. "Maybe… I should just go back to bed." He looked down and examined himself. A wifebeater and yellow pajama pants. "I'm dressed for it… but I'm not really all that tired." He needed to do something and now other wise he would snap. "I wonder if Sora is up…" **

**He strolled over to his phone and dialed Sora's number.**

"Hello?"

"**Hey Sora"**

"Riku! I'm dying over here!"

"**Same here, Anyway I was think that maybe I could drive over and we could do something. Unless you have plans already."**

"Well lets see let me check my calendar… Well it says I'm scheduled to sit here on my ass for another 18 hours so…. YES! Please… I need human contact."

"**Jeez settle down… anyway I'll be over in like half an hour so be ready and we can plan on what to do when I get there."**

"Ok see you then… bye"

"**Bye."**

**With that Riku hung the telephone and ran up stairs to get changed. "What to wear what to wear/' he hummed to himself as he opened his closet and looked at his selection. "Well I have to look my best for Sora." He said with a grin. He had been in love with the boy since they were 12; well he was 13 at the time but whatever, so he always made sure he was pretty for him. "But then… when am I not pretty?" he said as he pulled out his favorite outfit, since it was Sora's favorite on him.**

**Get dressed he looked in the mirror and gave himself a once over, tight black T-shirt with the words 'I have candy' printed across the front, tight black jeans with a long chain hanging from both sides. "Well Riku all that's left is to…" he put on a golden chain necklace with a cross on it that Sora had given to him on his birthday and smiled. He really loved that necklace and always wore it out; it sort of made him fell special. "Perfect!" He ran out the door and ran to his car before he got too wet.**

**One 10 minute drive later**

**Sora looked in the mirror and smiled as he finally found something good to wear, a crimson T-shirt with the word 'Shameless' in black and a pair of black leather pants, just because he liked leather. "Not the greatest but when your as cute as me... it works." he grabbed a scarf from his desk and wrapped one side around his neckand let the other hang in front, he always had to have a scarf on he just felt naked with out one.**

**Looking at the clock in his room he fines it to be 11:30. "Damn what's taking Riku sooooo long! Sure it's raining and the roads are like super dangerous but... I'm bored!" he pouted realizing how childish he was, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Riku there was just something about him that make Sora just want him near him. "I bet he did this on purpose because he likes to tease me... and make me mad... and" he was cut off as he heard Riku pound on his front door. **

**"Bout time" he said as he slowly walked downstairs and slowly unlocked the door, yeah he was being a brat but... it was just fun.**

**"I hate you..." was all Riku said as he stepped in side soaked from head to toe which mad his already tight shirt cling to him as well as his pants, not that Sora noticed... nope not at all he just happened to be staring at him that's it. "You can be such a bitch sometimes..." this snapped Sora back to reality and he looked up at Riku.**

**"Huh? What... sorry sort of spaced a bit." **_'Shit what am I doing... this is Riku stop thinking about his strong arms... and his muscular chest... or his tight ass. SHIT!'_

**Sora slapped himself mentally before going to get Riku a towel. "Sorry about that... I guess that was pretty mean and all but you took to long!" he said with a cute whine that made Riku smile.**

**"Yeah I'm sooo sorry that it took me like five extra minutes. I'll be sure to speed and crash into a tree next time." he said grabbing the towel and drying off his hair first. "I swear sometimes you're so childish I don't know why I put up with you."**

**Sora put on his puppy eyes and wrapped his arms around Riku, causing him to go ridged, and said in the sweetest voice you could imagine, "It's cause I'm to cute and you just love me sooo much right?" **

**Riku too over come with Sora hanging on him and being so damn cute just nodded. "Yeah..."**

**"Good!" Sora let go and returned too normal. **_'hehe works everytime. Sometimes I'm just in awe of how cute I am.' _**Sora would do this often to just about everyone since he was in fact just too cute for anyone to withstand.**

**"So anyway Riku where are we going to go! I'm bored!" Sora said as he flopped down on his couch and just looked at Riku with cutest pout.**

**"Umm well I don't know... movie?" Sure ok it was a lame idea but nothing really to do while it's raining besides he would drag him into some horror flick and, since Sora hates horror movies, he would have to hold Sora's hand which was in no way a bad thing for him.**

**"That's sounds good... wait what movie." Sora already had a bad feeling about this. For some reason everytime him and Riku when to the movies they always saw some really scary one and Riku had to stay over so he wouldn't be afraid to go to sleep.**

**"Well I don't know.. how about a scary movie?" he was smiling on the inside because of what would come from seeing it. **_'He'll be scared and then force me to stay over and sleep in the same bed. GAWD I love the people who make those movies' "_**I've been wanting to see it for sooo long and now's as good a time as any right?" he was lying through his teeth since he had already seen it like five times.**

**"But Riku... I hate those kinds of movies... you know that." he said already getting scared.**

**"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours" Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder causing him to blush. "With me there... there will be nothing to worry about. Trust me."**

**Sora was still a little shaky but he could never say no when Riku turned on his charm and flashed that smile of his. **_'Damn him for being to sexy...'_

**Later that night**

**Sora sat on his bed holding his knees up to his face rocking back and forth with the widest eyes Riku had ever seen. "Hey come on it wasn't that scary you wimp." He plopped down next to him and rubbed his back slowly trying to calm the younger boy who had been this way ever since they had gotten back to Sora's house. "It's all fake an it's silly to get all worked up over them. Besides... I'm here so there is nothing to worry about!"**

**"Soooo much blood..." Sora continued to rock back and forth. "Eating his skin... and then." he grabbed on to Riku and buried his head into his chest and tried forget the movie, and all Riku could was smile.**

_'I love that movie, I love that's all there is to it. It was the best one yet!'_** Riku just loved having Sora this close and if that meant make him just a tiny bit scared well so be it. "Hey Sora... come on buddy just get ready for bed and you now I'll make sure nothing eats you or what ever." Sora made no sign of moving so he continued, "Or takes you while your sleeping or cuts off your fingers, or..." The younger boy jumped at these thoughts and ran to his closet to change.**

**Now what kind of friend would Riku be if he didn't watch Sora change. I mean what if something jumped out and grabbed him? So it was his duty to watch Sora as he undressed.**

"**Riku?" Riku shook his head and forced himself to look Sora in the eyes.**

"**Jeez pay attention! I asked if you had a change of clothes for tonight." Sora asked in a slightly irritated voice. "Because I don't have any spare clothes for you to wear tonight. Laundry day."**

**Now Riku was presented with a few options here. He could A. sleep in his clothes in bed with Sora. B. wear nothing while sleeping with Sora or… well ok his brain stopped thinking after that.**

"**Oh no, but I'll just have to manage." He said as he peeled off his shirt revealing his well-toned chest. "You don't mind do you?" he asked not really caring what the answer was since he wasn't passing up this chance. **

"**Well…" Sora said trying his hardest not to stare at Riku. **_Dead puppies dead puppies! Ummmm damn Grandma in the bath… AHHHHH. _**Sora was thrust from his thoughts back to reality at the terrifying thought. "Sure what ever…" he said even more disturbed than he was when they came from the movies. "Just don't." HE looked to see Riku in his boxers standing there giving him a really odd look. **

"**Just don't what?"**

"**Ummm just don't forget to brush your teeth. Hehe…" Sora said nervously as he averted his eyes from the wonderful sight of Riku walking out his room swaying his hips as he walked past.**

_Damn he did that on purpose I know he did… how am I going to last tonight with out jumping him?_

_This is sooo un fair! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of chapter 1_

_Yeah sorry if my writing sucks and all but I warned you. _


	2. In bed, the truth, friends

Laizden: Hello loyal … fan. .;

I've come to up date! YAY! sees he's cheering alone so he stops.

Anyway I hope this will make you happy. Oh and thank you to all that have reviewed so far. You're all very kind.

Business side of Laizden: Laizden in no way owns or has any rights to the copyrighted and claimed charters, places, or activities in this story. Really wish I did because then maybe I wouldn't be such a sad person.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:30 At Night

Riku turned over and smiled at how cute Sora was when he slept. '_Damn it why must you tempt me… Your too cute.' _**He sighed as he moved ever so slowly to be closer to him. **_Just a bit closer… not to much just so I can touch him.' _**He now reached out his hands and touched the brunet's smooth skin and smiled. '**_Beautiful… such soft skin, the most amazing blue eyes, and he's as innocent as.' _**His thought was cut off as Sora shifted in his sleep and made a funny little sleep sound that made Riku want to squeal. **_'KAWAII!' _**With that act of pure irresistible cuteness Riku moved closer to spoon with him. Sure it was a little daring but he couldn't help himself. "You're so lovely" he whispered as he stroked the boy's hair out of his face and wrapped his arms around him. "I want to, just if it's even once" he moved in closer and brushed his lips against Sora's soft sweet lips sending a shutter through his body. **

"Riku?" said a tired and confused voice of said boy causing Riku to freeze up. "Huh… what are you? Riku!" Sora shot up in bed and looked at the older boy with wide eyes. "Did you just, just kiss me!" He said in bewilderment. He shot out of bed and was standing in the corner.

"Sora!" Riku stood up and followed his beloved brunet and tried to think of away to explain what happened. '_Shit Shit… god I'm such a dumb ass. What is he going to think? Well the truth most likely but I didn't want it to turn out like this.' _**"Let me explain, I." **

He was cut off as Sora looked at him with confused eyes and spoke in a soft voice, "Riku… do you like me? Or did you just kiss me because you thought it would be funny?" he wasn't sure what to think anymore. He knew he liked Riku and that if he had just done it to mess with him or to experiment, well that hurt. '_Maybe he really does like you though! No… he's had tones of girlfriends before he's not gay. But he kissed you! He likes messing with me. Give him a chance!' _

"Sora I like you." Riku said in a serious voice as he closed the gap between them. "I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with me kissing you but… I just had to. I've been wanting to for so long it hurts." He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "Please don't angry."

Well to say the least Sora was surprised if not thrilled beyond all joy. "Riku do you really mean that?"

"Well why else would I be holding you like this. Sora I love you."

Sora felt tears well up in his eyes as he hugged Riku back. "Riku I like you too. I've been so afraid to say anything because I thought you would hate me." He buried his head into the silver haired boys shoulder and just let his tears fall. "Thank you." He whispered as Riku walked them both to bed and pulled the covers up.

"We'll take tomorrow. Just try to get some sleep." Riku kissed him on the head and held him until he felt Sora slip into an uneasy sleep. "I love you."

8:30 The Next Morning

Light streamed through the window and hit Sora's face. His tried to keep them closed but he gave up and slowly fluttered them open adjusting to the light that had so rudely awoken him. "Stupid sun… always waking me up to early." He stopped as the memories of last night came flooding back to him and he realized that he and Riku were spooning. '_OH MY GOD…'_

Feeling him shift Riku awoke to a crying Sora, quickly taking in this fat he held Sora close to him with concern. "Sora! What's wrong?" He had a good feeling what it was about and felt a prick of guilt. _'If I wasn't so damn stupid last night he wouldn't be crying now.'_** "Sora come on say something." **

"Riku… last night wasn't a dream was it. Oh God… what, I don't… please tell me." He couldn't get any real thoughts out as his mind switched from one bad scenario to the next. _'How can we still be friends? Are we going out? What will everyone say? What if we break up?' _**These thoughts scared Sora the most. He could lose everything because of this but he also knew he could gain the one thing he had wanted for so long. He could have Riku. **

"No Sora it wasn't a dream. I love you." He kissed his younger friends cheek then ran a hand through Sora's messy brown hair. "Don't be afraid Sora. You don't have to worry about anything while I'm around. Remember." He gave him a soft, quick and very chaste kiss on the lips before standing up. "But if you don't want to be with me." He paused and a look of sadness spread across his face. "Then I'll understand." He said with a heavy drawn out sigh.

"Riku… I do. I do want to be with you. I'm just… scared." He said as he got out of bed and clung to Riku as if it were life or death. "I'm so scared." His grip tighten and he looked up and took the older of them in a deep long drown out kiss that made his own legs feel like jelly.

Riku took his kiss and slowly drew his tongue across Sora's bottom lip begging to enter. Sora complied and aloud Riku tongue to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth, savoring every second of it before breaking away to breathe. "Sora." He whispered with a loving sigh.

Downstairs 10 Minutes Later

Sora looked around the kitchen with a sigh. For once he was glad his mother had left early, since he wanted to be able to talk with Riku in privacy. "Ok… she's gone." He said as Riku stepped from behind him still in his boxers.

"Good… I'm hungry" he said going over to the refrigerator and started to rummage through it, much to Sora's annoyance. "Jeez… no milk, or butter or anything really. Does your mom ever go shopping or what?"

"No, that's why for the last four days I've only had eggs for breakfast and we're almost out of those too!" he said with an agitated sigh. "Be sides how can you think of eating now? We have to talk." He sat down with s groan and wished he could go back to bed and forget everything for a while.

"Oh come on." He stood next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and rubbed his back slowly. "You need to calm down and just relax. I love you, you love me. What's there to talk about?"

"Everything! I mean what are we now? What are we going to say to everyone? I mean this is going to change everything!" He yelled as tears threatened to fall. He knew he was just going to make himself with worry but he was really frightened about this. This could change everything for Sora.

"Shhhhhh come on honey." He said with affection as he continued to rub Sora's back. "Everything will be fine. I'll tell you right now that we are together and I want that very much. As for everyone else… well they can either deal with it or not all that matters to me is whether you're smiling or crying because your all that matters to me."

Tear were now falling, "Riku." He buried his head in his friend's/lover's chest and tried to calm down and be happy for him. "I'm sorry for being like this." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm being childish again."

"Hey. Don't say that. You're scared and that ok. It's not childish to be afraid." He held him for a little while and smiled. "Besides even if it was childish, you'd be so cute doing it that I might have to jump you."

Sora pushed him away with a pout. "Gawd I swear you only think about food and sex." He got up and got some eggs for them, since he was now hungry as well. "Since your mind has only two settings switch it to food and help me make breakfast."

After Eating And Dressed

"Come on Riku! We promised to meet Kairi at the mall like ten minutes go!" Sora stood in the doorway in tight black jeans and a red turtleneck with a scarf since it was a little cold out side since the rain had stopped.

"Would you stop yelling at me. I had to fix my hair, I can't go out with it be less than perfection!" he yelled as he walked down the stairs still brushing it. He was dressed in some of Sora's clothes since he didn't bring any from last night, A plain black T-shirt with faded blue jeans and the little gold cross he always wore. "And you need to bulk up, your clothes are too tight on me."

"Hey it's either that or nothing!" Just as he closed his mouth Riku was already next to him with a smirk.

"I bet you'd like that Sora." He said in a deep voice that made the brunet blush. "But you'll just have to wait on that."

"As if!" he said still blushing as he stormed out the door to Riku's car. "COME ON! Kairi is going to hit me if we keep her waiting! You know how she can get sometimes."

"You worry to much besides she's with Cloud and Leon so they can keep her entertained. You know what and fan girl she is." This was true Kairi was the biggest fan of yaoi in their school. She would take pictures of guys making out and even resort to spying on unexpected couples.

"At least they won't be hard to tell." He mumbled as he watched the scenery go by.

"If anything she'll scream and demand us to let her draw us." He frowned. Kairi was a bit scary sometimes and the thought of her drawing them as they kissed was a bit freaky but then again if it involved kissing Sora, he would do it. "Ok… we're just about… here!" He pulled into the parking lot and found a pretty good spot too.

In The Mall

"Sora Everheart!" she ran up to Sora and hit him in the arm. "You're late! I was sooo bored waiting and Cloud and Leon…" he point to the two taller males gazing into each other's eyes. "Well that was fun to watch for a while but."

Sora just nodded as she prattled on about things that he really wasn't interested in, before slowly walking away to sit where Cloud and Leon where sitting. "Hey guys… GUYS!" Sora yelled snapping them back into the land of reality. "Hi!" he said in a cute very Sora like way.

"Hmmm" was all Leon said while Cloud took a more social way of greeting his friends. "Hi Sora hey Riku glad you could get here. Sorry for calling you so early this morning."

"Not a problem" Said Riku walking up from behind and wrapping an arm around Sora's waist causing them all to stare, well in Kairi's case she stared and her nose bled. "Me and Sora were just…" he nibbled on Sora's ear making the younger boy freeze up.

'Damn him! He is soooo not subtle' **"Umm guys we have something to tell you." **_'No use in hiding it since he did this… although better sooner than later I guess.'_ **He took a deep breath and just said it. "We're together… now." His friends just stared. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laizden: I really don't like this chapter. Seems too sappy romance. 'I love, don't worry' Ick…. But well you get what you pay for I guess. Anyway please review. I love hearing what you all think about my work…. Unless it's negative then I cry and hide in corners.


	3. Reactions, Nosebleeds, Wrath

**Laizden: Well lets see. This is chapter 3. **

**/Streamers fall/**

**Laizden: anyway I am hoping this chapter turns out much better than the last. Because I think, the last one was total crap. Anyway, I promise a lot of Cloud and Leon action in the up coming chapter since they are sooo adorable together. Also there maybe a nice little scene with Riku and Sora. Maybe I do not know yet.**

**Lawyer: Laizden doesn't own any of the characters, places, and most of the things that happen in his story since he isn't very creative.**

**Laizden: Hey!**

**Lawyer: please try to enjoy chapter 3 of 'A SHAMELESS ATTRACTION'**

**Laizden: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**/tackles lawyer/ **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

'_Damn him! He is soooo not subtle'_ **"Umm guys we have something to tell you." **_'No use in hiding it since he did this… although better sooner than later I guess.'_ **He took a deep breath and just said it. "We're together… now." His friends just stared. **

**Sora looked at his now silent friends nervously. "Well it sort of happened last night and I…" his cheeks began to heat as he felt the eyes of the group burn holes through his being. **

It was silent for a long time, as Sora looked at the floor willing time to reverse it's self so he could strangle Riku for making him have to tell them so soon. _' He is so going to get it. I swear if it's the last thing I do, he will pay!' _Sora continued to think of harmful ways to punish Riku and all his silver haired lover did was stand there with his arm around him smiling at their friends.

The silence was finally broken by the sound of Kairi fainting in a pool of blood that ran from her nose as she muttered nonsense words that sounded a lot like words of worship to some yaoi god or another, they were used to it so they ignored it, as the picked her up and got her back to her feet.

"This is so GREAT!" were the first words she said once recovered. "I've been waiting for this day since my 12 birthday party when we played spin the bottle and you two had to kiss!" She was long gone now into her fantasies of Riku and Sora doing unmentionable things.

Cloud and Leon being the ever-calm ones of the group smiled and hugged the new couple. "I'm sooo happy for you two!" Cloud said as he embraced the smaller brunet. Leon just smiled again and nodded to Riku who was still just smiling.

"Thanks guys." Sora said in a small voice. His face was still very red and he ran a hand through his messy hair. "I was sort of afraid of what you would think… thanks." He said a little teary eyed.

"What? You thought we would stop talking to you or something? I mean look at our group!" Leon pointed to Kairi who was still starry eyed and then wrapped an arm around his blond boyfriend. "I mean you couldn't come out to a better group."

Sora was a little taken back by Leon. In his whole life had had never heard Leon string so many words into… well anything. He remembered one paper Leon had written for English that had read.

'The book was good' and that was it. So this was a very big deal.

"I wasn't worried." Riku spoke at last, which was very bad for him because it reminded Sora to take out his wrath on him.

"WELL I WAS!" Sora jumped Riku and started to bash his head in with a book he had found on a near by table. "You just had to be all confident and wrap your arm around me!" He continued his barrage on the silver haired boy.

"**Hey Sora come calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to rush you." Cloud said as the ever-reliable source of sanity that kept the group from utter destruction. Between Sora's emotions, Leon's lack of them, Kairi's fantasies, and Riku vanity it still made him wonder how he kept calm. "We're happy and your happy so why take it out on him.**

**Sora stopped his attack and stood up with a sigh. "Your right… but" he pointed to Riku who was a little worse for wear and shouted. "If you do something like that before I'm ready for someone to know you'll be sorry! Anyway" his voice calmed "I'm hungry come on Kai come with me."**

**Kairi snapped out of her dream and followed Sora slowly. "Ok!" she said in a cheerful tone.**

**As they walked to the food court part of the mall she just had to ask the question that was tormenting her. "Soooo how did you two hook up last night?"**

**Sora blushed as he placed his order for food and waited as the person went to get it. "Well it wasn't anything special he just kissed me in my sleep and I woke up." He said plainly trying not to indulge Kairi's overactive imagination.**

"**That's it!"**

"**Yup."**

"**Yeah I bet it is." She said in a specious tone. "Anyway I glad you two did finally get together. I mean it's been killing be because it was sooooo obvious that you guys would sometime or another." She stated as she grabs Sora's food from the counter and walked back to the others. **

"**Wait! What do you mean?" he said in confused tone. "How was it a matter of time?"**

"**Well you two have always been a little closer than friends it was just logical that you would. Besides… I've known Riku liked you for a long time. How do you think my addiction to yaoi started."**

"**You mean he told you he liked me! When?" he was taken back that Kairi had known and hadn't done really anything to get them together. That just always seemed to be her thing, not that he was complaining though.**

"**Well like… 2 years ago." She said sitting at the table Cloud and Leon were at, Riku was still on the ground.**

"**What about two years ago?" Cloud asked as he scooted closer to Leon, who just kissed him on the cheek lightly.**

"**When Riku told me he liked Sora." **

"**Kairi!" Riku now instantly recovered jumped to his feet. "I said not to tell!"**

"**Well cats out of the bag now anyway!" she yelled as she pointed to Sora who was blushing.**

"**Riku… you've really liked me that long?" he asked in a small voice, yet another Sora mood swing.**

"**Well yeah sort of… maybe a little longer." He said brushing some loose hair from his face and smiling. "I only told her because I needed help understanding what I felt." He walked slowly over and embraced his smaller lover and kissed his forehead. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. I'm sorry if I was making you feel that you had to tell everyone so soon. I just want everyone one to know how special you are to me." Another light kiss was planted on the brunet's forehead.**

"**It's ok… I'm sorry I was beating you to death." He sad in a small voice before pulling away, remembering where they were.**

"**awwwwww" Leon said from the table where Clouds was clapping and Kairi was shaking with pure joy. "I'm glad you two kissed and made up so soon." Cloud said with a cheerful smile, Kairi just nodded in agreement, or would have if she weren't busy holding her head back to prevent her nosebleed.**

"**Umm thanks." The couple said in unison, both blushing. **

"**Cute." Cloud said with a small giggle as he kissed his boyfriend. "Are we like that?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Laizden: Well I'm not a huge fan of this chapter either. It's seems like all it was, was Kairi bleeding, Sora bashing Riku and cloud and Leon staying out of it. I promise that Chapter Four will be so much better! I'll spend all week on it if I have to! On that note Please R & R**


	4. Cloud, Love, Lust

**Laizden: Well Chapter 4 starts here… yay I guess.**

**I'm sorry if the chapters have been lacking the flare I had in the first one. I've been busy with school but I feel the need to update because I personally hate when authors write stories and take forever to update. I mean like months. Anyway that's just my small mini rant.**

**Lawyer: Laizden doesn't in anyway own or have rights to.**

**/Laizden Tackles Lawyer/**

**Laizden: HA!**

**Sora: Laizden doesn't have rights to us the characters or the places in this story. He thanks you all for reading.**

**Laizden: Sora how could you I'm the one who has to say it!**

**/Sora runs off laughing/**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**/Cloud's House/**

**The door opened quietly as the tall blond boy entered. "Nobodies home as always so just come in."**

**The slightly taller brunet entered in with a grin playing on this features. "Good because your always so loud."**

**Cloud hit him in the arm before walking into the kitchen and pulled out some milk. "Jeez we didn't come here to do anything like that. We came because we have to start our project that's due when we go back to school, which I might add is in a week." He said in a stern voice. "We havn't even picked a topic!" Cloud was always very serious when it came to school since he was a high honors student and secretary of the student council, so he always felt that he had to be perfect when it came to things of such matters.**

"**Yeah yeah you need to calm down. You always get so stressed out when it comes to school." He started to message Clouds shoulders tenderly. "I hate it when you start worrying like this about silly stuff."**

"**School isn't silly Leon… it's important. I want to have a good future and I need to have a spotless record to get in to the school I want." He sighed as he slowly started relaxing due to Leon's ministration. "I have to be perfect…"**

"**You are perfect." Leon kissed clouds neck softly, more of a comforting method than an arousing one. "I wish you would just come to the college I'm going to. Destiny Island University is a good school and we could be together."**

"**Leon I would love to but… my parents want me to go to Hallow Bastion University. It's the best there is and I just don't want to disappoint them anymore than I already have." The blond sighed sadly, his parents had almost disowned him when they found out he was with Leon, if he screwed up anymore then they would really do it.**

"**Ange come on it's not up to them to decide how you live. Only you can ok?" Leon said in a coo, normally he wouldn't be so open but Cloud was the only one he was ever like this to. "I don't want you to work yourself to hard. So come on you can relax a little can't you?" he continued to message Cloud's back.**

"**Leon…" he sighed as his will broke and gave in to Leon's touches. "I'm sorry if I make you worry so much." His voice was soft and relaxed as he felt himself being turned into a puddle of Cloud mush by his lovers expert hands.**

"**It's ok." He started trailing soft kisses down Cloud's neck and jaw. Cloud let out a soft groan in protest. "Don't worry jeez. You're so impatient sometimes." Leon turned Cloud around and took his lips in for a searing kiss as his hands down the blonde's chest before wrapping his arms around his slender hips. **

"**Leon" Cloud breathed as pulled off the currently offending leather jacket Leon always wore. "Before we go any further lets head up stairs… it would be more comfortable." He took his hand and pulled him toward the stairs to his room. Leon was just content to let himself be dragged since it would get him to the same place he wanted to go anyway.**

"**Lead the way my angel." He said in husky voice as the entered Cloud's large room. Taking no time in advancing his needs he quickly took Cloud in for another deep kiss, slowly parting his lips with his tongue before exploring the blonde's warm cavern. Cloud's tongue stroked his own making them both moan before he removed the shirt Leon was wearing. **

"**Bed… now!" Clouded pushed Leon down lying on top of the shirtless boy. "Hmm what to do?" he said in a playful manner before he yelp as Leon flipped them over so he was on top.**

"**You're to slow honey… if you want to be on top you don't have time to think." He smirked before removing the shirt and pants Cloud was wearing. "Just do and feel." **

**Cloud took in a quick breath as the air hit his exposed skin. "Leon" his voice was a whisper as he pulled the taller man down for a kiss.**

**/ Mean While at Sora's House/**

**Sora sat on his couch just staring at Riku who was just staring right back. "I'm happy." Sora said in a low voice. "I'm also very" he stopped talking as he crashed his lips into Riku's catching the other boy by surprise. "horny" he stated as he pulled away with a wink. "You care to help me out here?"**

**Riku didn't need to even think about this as he jumped Sora and pushed him back on the couch, their lips locked in a fiery kiss, their hands roamed each other's bodies. Clothes were quickly discarded. Leaving Sora shirtless and Riku in his boxers. "I love you." The silver haired boy stroked the side of Sora's cheek with his thumb and smiled. "Your beautiful."**

**Sora blushed as they kissed again, it was soft and gentle. He reached his hand around from Riku's waist to his chest and ran his hand over his boyfriend's muscular chest and abs. **_'damn he's sexy' _

**His hand kept roaming until it got up to Riku's neck. "I love you."**

"**I love you too." He kissed him softly as he removed Sora's pants and slowly slid them down the boy's slim frame. Sora seem more beautiful than ever. Sure he had seen Sora naked before, but then he could only steal glances at the boy. Now that he had him under him, with a look of lust and passion, it was different. It was special. **

"**Stop taking so long!" Sora pouted as his need grew with each passing second. "I want you now!" he pulled Riku down with force bring their covered erections together, sending sparks through their skin. **

"**Soraaaa" Riku moaned as he ripped off the younger boy's boxers off and his own. "I want you now too!" his voice was laced with need. **

**/At the Same Time at Kairi's house/**

**Kairi sat down on her couch and yawned. She lazily turned on the TV before her body started shaking and her nose started to bleed. Her yaoi senses were tingling. "Damn it they always ditch me before they have all the fun." **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Laizden: Yes I'm mean. I would love to share with you all the smutty things that our favorite boys are doing to each other but alas I don't want to be banned or anything. Maybe I'll risk it next chapter. Oh well.**

**Sora: Hey come on! I want to see what I get to do with Riku!**

**Kairi: So do I!**

**/they stare at Kairi/**

**Kairi: what?**

**Laizden: Anyway please read and review. Thanks!**


	5. School, new kids, admirers

**Laizden: OMG chapter 5!**

**/crickets chirp/**

**Laizden: well anyway I hope your not all too mad at me for being such a tease last chapter and I'm sorry it's been like 2 weeks since my last update. **

**Sora: took you long enough**

**Riku: Yeah**

**Kairi: I want some Riku/Sora smut!**

**/They stare at Kairi/**

**Laizden: anyway once again I do not own KH or it's characters. Wish I did but I don't so I have to write this again. **

**Roxas: Do I come out yet?**

**Laizden: NOOOO get back in the closet till I tell you to!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora groaned as he hit his now buzzing alarm clock. "I hate you." He said in a voice fill with loathing towards the black box. It was his first day back to school since break and to say the least he wasn't happy. "Spring Break went to fast." He whined as he dragged himself out of bed and to his bathroom for a shower.**

**Stripping himself of his pajamas he crawled into the large ivory tub and turned on the water. He moaned as the warm liquid flowed down his body. **

**/At Riku's House/**

**The silver haired boy smiled at himself in the mirror, "98…99…100" he counted happily as he ran his brush through his hair trying to get it to perfection. "My don't you look sexy today… ok everyday." He laughed and stood up already dressed. "Now…" he looked around before he found the necklace and placed it around his neck. "Good. I hope Sora is ready for me when I pick him up." He walked out of his room and down the stairs of the empty house. "I'm going to school" he said in a slightly sad voice only to receive no reply.**

Getting in to his car he drove slowly to Sora's house making sure he gave his lover enough time to get ready. "He is always sooo slow in the mornings, I bet he hasn't even eaten yet." He sighed.

'_I worry about him. His mom is always gone. I hope he doesn't get too lonely with out me.'_** He thought a bit worried. **

**/Sora's Room/**

**Sora gave himself a once over in the mirror before he smiled in satisfaction. "Ok I'm ready." He said exiting his room just as Riku pulled up in the driveway. "Good I'm not late." He ran outside and jumped into Riku's car with a smile. "Hey!"**

**Riku smiled and gave Sora a light kiss on the lips. "Hey. Ready to go?" he asked as he pulled out of the drive way not waiting for an answer. They were going to be late if he waited for Sora to think, that could take forever.**

"**Yup. Well I think so. Did we have homework to do?" he asked which only proved to confuse himself. "I don't think we did. Oh My God! What if I forgot to do a project or some paper! I'm doomed!"**

**Riku just sat quietly as Sora continued to talk himself in circles. "We're here." He said in a flat voice as he pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car.**

"**I could fail then I'd never go to college and … Oh we are. Ok." He hopped out of the car, all past fears forgotten. "I sort of missed the place over break. Don't know why but I did." He waited for Riku to get out then they walked into the large building together. **

**Waiting at the door was the ever-excited Kairi. "Guys! You're here!" she laughed herself into a hug, knocking poor Sora over. **

"**Ooooh Kairi." He said weakly on the ground. "It's nice to see you too." He stood up shakily. "Why were you waiting for us?" he asked brushing off the dirt. **

"**Well it our first day back and I wanted to see you and…" she smiled "There's a new kid." **

"**Really? This late in the year?" Sora asked with interest. "That cool. Boy or Girl?"**

"**Boy and he's HOT!" she said giggling.**

"**REALLY!" Sora said with a look of glee before Riku hit him in the head.**

"**Owwww jeez Riku I was just playing around." He said with a pout as he rubbed his head. "That really hurt you know.**

"**Yeah yeah stop your complaining and lets go. We still have to go to our lockers get our stuff get to class and" he was cut off when Sora kissed him.**

"**Honey calm down. Your going to make your hair fall out." He smiled as Riku took on a look of horror and pulled out a small mirror he kept in his pocket. **

"**Don't say things like that." He said in a panic, while Sora and Kairi made there way to there lockers.**

"**Soooo Kairi what's the new guys name?" he opened his locker and pulled out some large books.**

"**Don't know. I do know that he's our age, in most of our classes, is blonde, about 5' 6'' and enjoys sea salt ice-cream." She stated as if were common knowledge.**

"**YOU KNOW ALL THAT BUT NOT HIS NAME!" he half yelled. "Your obsession is beyond me Kai." He said passively as the walked through the busy hallways to there first period class. **

"**I also know he's got eyes for the guys." She said smirking.**

"**No wonder you got all his stats down." He said rolling his eyes. "Your clueless when it comes to straight guys but as soon as there gay your all over them."**

"**Bite me." **

"**You'd like that wouldn't you."**

"**Fag."**

"**Hag."**

**Kairi seeing this was going nowhere fast decided to take the highroad and hit Sora in the arm.**

"**OWWWW" he whine rubbing his arm. "why is everyone hitting me today?"**

"**Cause we love you soo much." She grinned and ran to class as the five minute bell rang. **

**/Sora's first period class 5 minute later/**

**Sora sat in his favorite seat in the front. Despite what everyone said he was very smart and did in fact enjoy learning. **

"**Well hello class." A tall man stepped into the room, his green eyes scanning his students.**

"**hello Mr. Sephiroth" the class droned.**

"**We have a new student with us today so I hope your all kind to him and help him out." The long hair man turned to the door and motioned for someone to come in. "Class this is Roxas."**

**All eyes turned to the door as a blond haired boy walked into the room wearing and embarrassed look. "Hi." His voice was quiet and soft. **

"**Roxas please tell us about yourself." Sephiroth said from his desk as he prepared some papers for class.**

"**Ummm well I just moved here from Twilight Town. I'm 16 and I enjoy swimming, going to movies and struggle." **

"**Very good. Now for your seat… Sora. Do you mind if Roxas were to seat next to you?" Sephiroth looked up from his papers, his green eyes locking with the brunet's.**

"**umm sure." Sora smiled at Roxas and patted the desk next to him.**

**The blonde sat down quietly and looked over to Sora whp was still smiling. "Thanks…" he said in a small voice.**

"**No problem."**

**/Lunch/**

**Riku sat outside on the grassy area of the school. He always sent his lunches outside when it was nice. **

"**Riku." Sora stood over him with some blonde guy he had never seen. **

"**Who's that?" he asked lazily as he continued to bask his pale skin in the warm afternoon sun.**

"**This is Roxas the new guy Kairi was talking about." He pulled Roxas closer to show Riku. "I'm his school guide till he gets the feel of the place."**

"**That's nice he said opening his eyes to look at the boys. "Hey I'm Riku." **

**The other boy smiled nervously and waved. "Roxas."**

"**Hehe now come on I packed big lunch so I'm going to need help eating it…" Sora started to say before being cut off.**

"**No you won't" Riku smirked.**

"**Shut it." The brunet snapped as he sat next to his lover and pulled out a rather large bento box. "Now be nice or you won't be getting any." He gave a dirty look to Riku be fore patting the grass next to him. "Come on Roxas join us."**

"**Ok." He sat down smiling.**

**/Across the Lawn/**

"**That the new guy?"**

"**Yeah… he's cute."**

"**Not as cute as Riku."**

"**Shut up. Stop ogling and eat. Fulfill your fantasies at home behind closed doors like we all do."**

"**Jealous. We all know you like Sora." **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Laizden: yeah well sorry that this took so long. I've been lazy and that's no excuse. Anyway hope you liked it. I'm going to start introducing more characters next chapter. It's going to be hard for my brain to keep up but I hope it will go well. I also recommend the story 'TORN' by my dear friend and school mate Summonermomo. She kicks ass.**

**Roxas: I hope that I didn't disappoint anyone?**

**Laizden: You were fine. I promise that you get some admirers next chap.**

**Roxas: Yay… :faked happiness: **


End file.
